Bad behaviour leads to a good future
by Flutterbydaiseys
Summary: When Gabriella is sent to a military school for two years,her behavior gets better but so does her future.


_**Wayward**_. That was one way to describe Gabriella Montez, rebellious was another and another was defiant. I'm starting to hope that you get the drift on how uncontrollable she is, it started when her father Carl, threatened her, on boarding school, to be honest, boarding school wasn't what she was afraid of. She was afraid of not coming home. Ever. but ever since that day, her behavior has worsened, Like talking back isn't bad enough, she's resorted to stealing; Cars, robbing houses, smoking, she's been in trouble with law around fifty times. She spent in total seventy days in prison cells, altogether. She's even befriended some inmates, and some officers she's in there so frequently. Being arrested has become a weekly ritual for Gabriella. And her dad has had enough of paying fines, picking her up from the police station every Saturday. So he has made his decision. She's going to _New Mexico Military boarding school._

"See ya." She said as soon as her father mentioned the school, there was no-way in hell she would be leaving her home town for some stupid disciplined school. No way.

That was the trouble with Gabriella, If you said something she didn't like, she doesn't listen and walks away, but Carl was reluctant to get Gabriella into this school, weather she likes it or not. As just as she got up from her chair, Carl stood and grabbed her arm, then dragged her to the car.

"Oh, ha, you're not getting out of this, Gabriella." He laughed firmly before opening the ford f150 4x4's front passenger door, having to take Gabriella in a bridle lift to get her in the car.

"I'm not going." Was all she could say before she spied her father click the child lock on the door before closing it, quickly crawling into the back she tried the door, but Carl had child locked them as well, Letting out a growl, she sat back, bending her legs to her body, building up power as she locked her legs, then all of a sudden letting all the built up power in her legs out and sending them forward, kicking the passenger seat in front of her, making it move forward on its hinges. When her dad got into his seat, she sent him a sneer, as she crawled on to the bent forward car seat, she lent her back on her dads seat, bending her legs against her body again, then after thirty seconds letting the power leap forward on to the door, making a loud crash, the kick only budged the door the slightest, sp she sent the kicks over and over again, loosing weakness.

"Stop. You're going to hurt yourself." Carl demanded as he drove down the free way, he is now thanking his late wife, because if she didn't tell him to get this 4x4, he would of got a usual small family car, and if he got Gabriella into one of them, the door would've been gone by now, so would Gabriella for that matter.

"I don't fucking care." She screamed. Getting tired, she relaxed, there was no-point, and there was no way she was going to get out the moving vehicle. So she turned to the stereo, her favorite song came on. Well it weren't really a song, it was just drum and bass, _Mt Eden dubstep-sierra Leone, _giving her dad a smile, and she turned back to the door, and started kicking to the beat of the loudest drum.

After three more hours of kicking and two screaming matches, they arrived. Gabriella took one look at the sign and started panicking, _welcome to New Mexico Military Boarding school for girls and boys._

"No, please dad, don't send to this place, please." She begged, strapping her seat belt around her and sitting up properly. For the first time in thirteen years, Carl saw Gabriella cry. She just sat stone still, silent, crying, just letting the salty water run down her petite face. Without any struggle Carl got her out of the car and walked her to the front office.

"Welcome, how can I help you, Sir?" The sectary, with a smile on her face.

"Um, Gabriella- Rose Montez." Carl announced, making sure he registered his daughter correctly.

"Ah, yes, if you'd like to follow me, the guards will get your luggage." She said getting up and leading them into a maze of corridors, "We've been waiting eagerly for you Gabriella, you're going to love it here." She explained, coming to the last corridor and showing them to a large dark brown door, with '_LTC Jeffrey Savage'._

Knocking on the door, and opening it, the woman led them into the room after permission, and sat them down before leaving.

For the next hour, Carl and Jeffery spoke about how long Gabriella would be staying and all of her details, like measurements for uniform, bedding, and she also got assigned to her own room. Gabriella only spoke when she was spoken to, she was terrified. It was the time to start regretting her past, she just looked at her father with nothing but sorry in her eyes, and he returned the look with pity and sorrow.

"Ok then, Gabriella, I'll let you say goodbye to your father, then I'll take you to your room." Jeffery said sending her a beaming smile.

Getting up and leaving the room without a word, Gabriella just stood still, with her arms crossed; a sign of closure.

"Gabriella, you know I had to do this. I had no other way of getting you to listen to me. I love you, and you know that. I'll let you come home on holidays, so I'll see you in a month. Goodbye Gabriella, I love you my little kestrel, remember that." Carl said bringing her into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you dad." Was all she said before letting go of him; she gave him a kiss on the cheek and smile.

With that, Carl made his way out into his car, and going home, He didn't know how well this disciplined school would affect her daughter, he just hoped, when she came home, she would be back to the thirteen year old girl she used to be. The girl who would beg her daddy to come and play on the swings with her, and force him to take her shopping for the first day back to school.

But what he didn't know is that Gabriella's behavior wouldn't just get better. It would lead her to her future.


End file.
